Reunion of Friendships and Hearts
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: One has to leave the KND before his time...How will they cope, and what happens when he comes back years later? (Slash is in here!!! you are warned!)
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is weird I know but hey, cut me some slack it's gonna work out, I swear!! ^_^

Please read and Review!! ^_^

"You're going to do WHAT?!" I asked as my eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Attend Galeson Heights…" he whispered.

"You… You can't!" I told him desperately.

"There's nothing I can do…"

"At least wait another year!"

"Please! This is hard enough Four!"

"Nigel YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"I have no choice Wallabee!"

"You taught me that there is always a choice!" As much as it scares me, I'm on the verge of tears. I turn away, fists clenched. My history of being easily angered hopefully covering for me.

"And I also taught you when to admit defeat. I know it doesn't happen often, but, I'm defeated."

I shake my head. Tears are falling. Ah HELL! I squeeze my eyes shut to try and stop them but they only seem to flow more freely. I jump slightly when hands find my shoulders.

"Wally… You have no idea how much I wish I didn't have to leave! I-I wanted to tell you because you're my best friend… I'll miss you the most…"

"I'm going to miss you too… Nigel… Why now?!"

"I don't know Wal…"

THREE WEEKS LATER -------------------------------------------

"GOODBYE!"

"Bye Numbah 1!"

"Come back soon!"

They call to him while I help him take his things down to his house.

"Wallabee," he says suddenly as we're alone in his room in his parents' house. I turn to him and see the uncertainty in his face even though I can't see his eyes, but that changes as he takes his glasses off for a moment.

"Yeah Nigel?" I asked quietly. Before I know it, his lips brush mine. I stiffen and my eyes go wide and I look at him. 

"I wanna find, piece of your mind. I wanna see, your make believe… I don't wanna try so hard I make it hard for you to breathe," he begins before I join him.

"Jump into the ocean, leaving on a notion. If you're caught up in the motion, back track and do it again. And if you make it up I could never get enough you and me together but you got to tell me where to begin." He brushes my bangs away from my face as we study each other trying to memorize every little detail. He leans in and kisses me again, this time I return it hesitantly. This time when he pulls back my lips chase after his for a moment. 

"Wally, don't forget me?" he asks looking in my eyes.

"Never Nigel. I could never forget you," I reply with an actual smile. 

He hands me something just before the car he's in pulls off and I'm left waving in a cloud of dust. I open the box and smile before tears start to fall. I don't go back to HQ. I go home, that way I can cry and no one notice.

Nigel Uno, our glorious leader, my best friend, the one who stole my heart, the one who saves my life, the one who keeps things going……. Is gone.


	2. Reunited

AN: **everyone sweatdrops** ummm…. Wallabee, yeah umm….

Kyo: You think she doesn't know they're guys?

Me: right see… Wally, I can call you Wally right? Good! I'm gonna try and say this in the nicest way possible and not go all Kagura over this… **Kyo hides behind Joey, Pietro, Dai, and Yama** Yes they're guys. Yes I DO know this… very well… **huggles #4 plushie** but, **flashes big patch on right shoulder that reads 'Introducing Yaoi, One Hot Shonen at a time'** yeah… It's supposed to be like that… If you dun like, dun read! Didn't I have this posted on the other chapter? If not, THERE ARE GAY RELATIONS BETWEEN GUYS!!! And implied with girls… **sticks out tongue** so yeah!

Kyo: just please read and review… please…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_My colleagues, friends, or family have never known me for patience. This is the most patient I've ever been… In secret, this slightly punk teen is well soft. I was in my room yesterday when my parents were still out and I was listening to Vanessa Carlton… That, that shows that I still miss him… I sit here and I'm a totally different person when I'm alone. But, I was a different person with you as well, wasn't I Nigel?_

Just to let you know, I'm seventeen now. Yes, Numbah Four is now Seventeen. I'm one of those, don't mess with me kind of guys at school and with the rest of KND that are still around. See, we learned something… Not all teens conspire with adults, and well, we have become infiltration operatives for KND. We infiltrate all the suspicious teen events and give them data. 

What happened to everyone else…? I guess that's what you're asking isn't well, here we go.

Numbah Two. Well Hoagie slimmed down, went baseball fanatic and is busy coaching a little league team. That is when he's not managing the school team or trying to blow up the science lab. He's also having fun working on all sorts of interesting gadgets for us, and the new KND in town. 

Numbah Three. Kuki is captain of the Cheerleading squad, helps trains the backup cheerleaders and dance squad. She's president of the Glee Club, Welcome Wagon, and all other happy school functions… She looks good two… too bad that she's taken… That really got a lot of guys down…

Numbah Five. Abigail, wait excuse me, Abby is our star female athlete. Not only that, she's always number five. It was ironic. We're always there to cheer her on, but no one as much as Kuki. She's her number one fan…with good reason. Very good reason. Abby's also taken, which kills so many athlete's hopes in dating their female competition…

Kuki and Abby have been dating since we turned fourteen. Me and Hoagie walked in on the two making out in the meeting room. Needless to say I just turned around and left. Hoagie sat there and stared drooling. 

Numbah One? What have you been doing?

I walk to the window of the Teens Operatives Compound dorms. I live here now… I look at the sky for a moment and scan for any sign of a star. I find one and make the same wish I had been making for years. _Hey, Star… You're a Wishing Star, right? Well, I got a wish you need to fill… Please? I-I-I… Damn it! I wish for Nigel to come back! I want the hole inside me to go away again… it's not there when he's with me… When he smiles at me because I'm scowling over something… I could go on for hours about what he does to make me feel special and take away the hole in inside me, but I don't think we have that long before we have to be up in time get to the big Track and Field meeting tomorrow. It's an All-State Competition. Abby is in it, and Kuki is leaving with her, but if I don't get there, I'm dead. Hoagie can't stay cause he has to coach his team but I have to stay there by myself… the joy… I head to bed and dream of when Nigel left again and again._

The next morning I go through my normal routine before stopping in the middle of putting on my hoody. "HELL NO!!"

Kuki wakes up and comes running as well as Hoagie. They open the door and see me tearing my room apart frantically.

"I can't find it! God I'm gonna die without it!" I cry tearing apart the bed.

"Four, what are you looking for?" she asks me as I scramble under the bed and fling things out of my way.

"The necklace! I can't find it! My necklace! Oh God! Where is it?"

Hoagie looks around the dresser as Kuki helps me. "Wally, it will be okay…" she says smiling to me.

"NO! It won't be if I can't find it! I have to find it!!"

"What's this ring say?" Hoagie asks looking at it before I run over and snatch. 

"Don't touch the ring…" I say to him putting it on my finger and clenching my fist around it.

"Chill Wally! It'll be fine," he says as he pulls out a gadget. The gadget goes all around my room before coming over with the chain. I grab it and thank the two of them profusely. They smile and say anytime before leaving.

"I can't believe I almost lost this…" I breathe as I put it on. The large locket falls just below my collarbones so that it can't be seen. The one thing that I have left of Nigel besides memories that is just him and me. He got a picture of us and put it in the locket that he had engraved with a one and a four with a claddagh in between them. I pulled the hoody on and head to get breakfast.

-----------------------------One POV----------------------------------

"Hey Nigel!" I roll my eyes. This is so utterly stupid. 

"Hello Private Harris…"

"Oh come on Nigel, we're not at school silly," she says batting her eyes at me. 

"It is a school function however, Harris. If you will excuse me," I walk off leaving her glaring after me. She's been trying to date me since I got into that stupid school. It hasn't worked yet and it won't. My heart is in the hands of another. A certain blonde angel…a rather annoying, loud, and violent angel, but an angel no matter what.

I take a seat in the stands watching as the athletes warm up with their groups. One of them looks like Numbah Five a bit….

"Hey! Lt. Sargent Uno!" a voice says. My best friend in that hellhole of a school sits next to me. "What's up?!"

"Not much Benjy. I'm just glad to be away from that piece of hell."

"Man, you wasn't cut out for Galeson! I knew it… You was meant to cause terror in a public school… I'm glad you're coming back to public with me though," Benjy says as he relaxes in his seat.

"Well, I told my parents that they took me away from my friends once… I had to ask them if they really wanted to do the same thing twice…"

"Of course they said no!" he says raking a hand through his just regulation length hair. "This is what we're missing… Man can you wait till we get to wear what we want to school and be an individual?"

"Not at all…" I answer as my eyes train on a blonde boy talking with the Abigail look a like. He's laughing as a girl leans far over the rails to get right in the girl's face and kiss her quickly before falling back into another boy. The girl gets drug away by a group of cheerleaders. The two boys stay down near the rail to talk to the girl before she's called to her team. The boy with the baseball cap walks away and leaves but the other boy takes a seat in the back corner where there isn't really anyone else…

"Hey, look Benjy, I'll be back okay… I gotta do something," I mumble out before leaving him dumbfounded. He smiles though…

"Catch ya later then sir!" he jokes. I don't answer as I walk over towards the boy and see the ring on his hand.

"Wallabee?" I ask as he turns to face me…he goes white almost like he's seen a ghost.

"Nigel?" he breathes. I nod.

----------------------Wallabee POV----------------------

"Nigel!" I jump up and hug him tightly. He returns the hug. "God I missed you man… You have no idea…"

"I've been praying to come back since I was driving away!" he tells me tightening his grip slightly.

"I cried for a couple days after you left…" I tell him quietly so only he can hear. "It tore me up… I've been asking for you to come back since you left... before that, I was asking that you'd never leave… Please don't leave me again Nigel…" 

"I won't…" he says tilting his head and kissing my head. I smile and look up at him. 

"Come on…" I take him by the hand and skillfully avoid all contact with any cheerleader.

"What's with avoiding the cheerleaders? I mean, one of the girls you were with was with them I thought…"

"Kuki," is my explanation. 

"Numbah Three is a cheerleader?" he asks me as we stop halfway to the tree houses.

"Leader of the cheerleaders… and in charge of the Abigail fan club… She was the athlete we were all talking too… Come on... you need to see the T.O.C."

"TOC?"

"Yeah… Teen Operative Compound… after you left, and we were to be dismissed… we needed someone to infiltrate an all-teen organization. We were voted. That's how TO got started… We do the jobs that KND can't… Like true infiltration of adult orientated facilities…" I explain as we reach the larger tree house. I lead him up. He's impressed. I can tell… but he's also… depressed.

"What's wrong Nigel?"

"Wally…" He places a hand on my cheek and I blush slightly before he takes it away. My eyes show confusion now.

"What's wrong Nige'?"

"I'm sorry… I don't belong here…" he turns to go as he says this.

"You told me in the note that…. If when you returned, I didn't return your feelings I was not to be wearing the ring…. You also said that if I didn't want you around at all… I should have gotten rid of this in anyway possible because you didn't want the memories of how much you had fought to get back to me to be able to be relived at the sight of them…" He turns as I pull the necklace from inside the hoody. "I thought I'd lost it this morning… I was talking about how I would die if I lost it… How much I needed it… You can ask Kuki and Hoagie when they get back though…"

"Wallabee… You mean that…"

"I've had them with me almost the entire time you were gone. The only time I don't wear them is when I shower or in gym…" I close my eyes. I don't want to see what his say to me. I don't want to read that he thinks I'm pathetic… I gasp as hands lift my face. My eyes open to see him leaning in and kissing me. I close my eyes and pull him close… I missed this so much… That first taste all those years ago haunted me… It was a drug and I became addicted at the first taste. He's had me since he took the chance to kiss me.

Pulling back slightly I smile at him as he searches my eyes for the reason I pulled back.

"I want to find, piece of your mind… I want to see, your make believe… I don't want to try so hard that I make it hard for you to breathe…" I whisper. He smiles and kisses me again… I feel him lifting up my hoody. Oh my God… Is this what I want right now? My mind is screaming at me… But my body isn't listening and at the moment, neither is my heart…

I walk backwards and pull him with me towards my room…he doesn't seem to mind the slight chaos that is there but we stumble onto the bed still kissing. Deep inside… I'm… I'm beginning to feel, well, whole again…. If I weren't busy kissing Nigel at the moment, I'd be grinning like a bloody fool…

--------------------

"Alright! Where are you NUMBAH FOUR! WALLABEE!!!" Kuki's voice echoes wildly over the compound. I roll my eyes and snuggle closer to the body holding me. The door got locked at some point in time so it's not like she can get in…

"Chill Kuki-chan!" Abigail's voice says as I hear footsteps coming towards my room. "You said he went a little crazy this morning over something…Maybe he just came back cause he was stressed or something," she suggests before there's a knock at my door. I, myself, plan to ignore it but it wakes up the person holding me.

"You gonna answer that?" he whispers to me.

"Wasn't planing on it…" I answer truthfully. Glare. "What?" I call back in answer to the knock.

"Come out and talk to us! You said you'd be at the meet to support and stuff and you didn't stay… Something wrong, Wallabee?" Abby asks.

"I'll talk later!" I return.

"Boy! Get your ass out here right now!" come the two voices of our female companions. 

"I don't think you want that…." I answer with a chuckle.

"EW!" Kuki yells and her footsteps head away.

"Boy get dressed and get out here…. OH! Hey wait a damn minute here…" she tries the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ABIGAIL!!"

"Man, I have got to see this," she says tripping the lock so that she can open the door. Nigel's arms tighten around me. The look on her face when she walks in is, well, priceless. I want a picture to flash around and get favors for but that would be evil…

"KUKI! HOAGIE!" she yells and the two come running as normal. My face in buried in the crook of Nigel's neck and his flaming face is hidden in my hair.

"What is it Abby-chan?" Kuki makes an interesting squeak-scream at the site of us and Hoagie just gapes attempting to talk.

"Do you guys mind?" I ask.

"We'd like to ask a question…" Abby answers.

"Ask later," Nigel says and the three gape more.

"This is your fault that they're staring more," I tell him in a whisper. Kuki walks away dragging Abby with her.

"OH MY GOD!" she yells once she's I'm guessing near the room they share. Hoagie just closes the door for us and relocks it for us.

"I'll ask later…" he says.

I look up at Nigel as he looks down at me, and we start laughing before I lean up and kiss him.


End file.
